


There's No Way We Are Soulmates

by MolaU



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolaU/pseuds/MolaU
Summary: 當眼神接觸的一剎那，他們就馬上理解了。Marinette一直都不相信。為什麼這樣一個自大的討厭鬼會是她命中注定的伴侶？Adrien無法停止嘆息。為什麼他的靈魂伴侶必須是個如此固執又兇狠的人？噢，他們知道，自己是不可能愛上對方的。沒有事情能讓他們改變心意，對吧？xoxThe moment the eye contact was instantaneous, they understood.Marinette never bought it.Why would such a pompous jerk be her soulmate?Adrien couldn't stop sighing.Why does his soulmate have to be such a stubborn, vicious person?Oh, they know they will never fall in love with each other.Nothing's gonna change their minds, is it?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他們從來沒有見過面＆發生了很多誤會＆只是一個小短篇
> 
> 靈魂伴侶在第一次眼神接觸時會有小小的，甜蜜的電擊感
> 
> 享受吧;)

她在電視和雜誌上看過他很多次。

模特式耀眼的微笑，柔順金黃的髮絲，他笑時彎起來的綠色眼眸。

他在各大媒體上都佔了很大的版面，不可能有人不認識，尤其是在時尚業工作的Marinette。當Gabriel是她最崇拜的設計師時，便更不可能不注意到他那在T台上閃閃發光的兒子。

她知道他很帥氣，_非常帥氣_。但她從來沒有對名人有過感覺，Marinette唯一想要的就是找到自己命中注定的另一半，溫暖的度過下半輩子。

他們可能會在大雨茫茫中不小心對視，然後同時併發出由內而外舒適的電擊感，從完全陌生到慢慢認識，他們可以浪漫的安排每一次約會，或著只是在沙發上蜷縮在一起，慵懶的看著電視。

誰知道呢？可能她的伴侶剛好會對時尚有點理解，說不定她在瓶頸時還能和他討論她的設計！

_嗯......至少她曾經以為自己的生活可以如此平凡幸福。_

此刻的她被絆倒在地，視線內那雙腿的主人正巧不是別人，而是著名的頂級模特Adrien Agreste。

「啊，這不是我們麵包師可憐的女兒嗎？你擋住我的Adrikins了，趕快爬起來走開。」

和大小姐Chloe一起出現，當然。

惱怒的情緒慢慢從Marinette的心底竄升，偏偏Adrien喜歡和Chloe混在一塊。她才見過這個金髮的男人一次，結果是她的設計草稿散落一地，而她的人狼狽的倒在Agreste公司裡，被所有同事尖銳的目光緊盯著？

她做了什麼值得被兩個金髮堵住路，還被自己完全不認識的人絆倒在地？

今天的她過得還不夠悲慘嗎？Gabriel又一次否決了她的設計，刻薄的評論差一點就要讓Marinette在會議室裡流下眼淚。要不是Emilie在後來阻止了丈夫，並抱住Marinette輕輕安撫她，她此後或許會想考慮轉移公司。

Emilie是她除了家人以外最大的依靠，每一次在工作上不順心時總是這位友善的夫人支持並贊同她的能力，她無法說出在這些父母不在身旁的日子裡，有一個人能安慰並幫助她的存在真好。

考量到Adrien擁有和Emilie同樣溫和的笑容，Marinette原以為她可以和Adrien做上朋友。

她不知道他的個性居然比較偏向冷血殘酷的Gabriel。

Marinette揉了揉眼眶，試著不要讓眼淚輕易的流出來，不然就枉費了Emilie對她百般的照顧。

取而代之的是迅速撿起散落一地的草稿，同時不忘了抵擋Chloe的刻薄言論。

「我也很高興見到你，Chloe，但我認為麵包師的玩笑在初中時就結束了。」Marinette用她最平靜的聲音回應，不急不徐的平視著Chloe。

她看著金髮女人的面目變得猙獰，似乎對她的反應感到不滿，_好像Marinette應該害怕她一樣_。黑髮女人只是忽略掉一旁發脾氣的Chloe，轉而看向她勾著手臂的男人。

「很榮幸見到你，Mr.Agreste———」藍色的眼睛接觸到那抹綠色的陰影，她的句子沒有被講完，取代的是瞪大的雙眼和刺穿身體的暖流。

Adrien看起來也有一樣的感受，他的眼和嘴都張得大大的，從剛才到現在都沒說過話的模特只能愣愣的注視著她。

Marinette感到全身上下的血都流乾了。

她的胃在翻滾，她想吐，多希望現在能跑離如此糟糕的場面，但她的腿卻定在原地。

_太好了，誰偏偏不是她的靈魂伴侶。_

她還沒克制住自己，就不受控的開口說出下一句話。

**「———而我希望我不會再見到你一次。」**

* * *

Adrien開始放棄找Marinette談話。

自從他們第一次見面後過了五個月，很顯然他不知道為什麼被他父母最喜歡的年輕設計師痛恨著。他曾聽過Chloe和Marinette關係不太好，但他不知道Marinette會排斥他成這樣。

他總是很渴望找到他的靈魂伴侶，有太多輿論在他和Chloe間徘徊，讓他很擔心他的靈魂伴侶會不敢接近他。

但事實變得複雜更多。

Marinette———他的靈魂伴侶———在他每次試圖靠近時忽略他，每一次擦肩而過時他所得到的只有她兇狠的目光，好幾次她湊巧遇到他時還會小小聲的咒罵。

她太粗魯了，Adrien無法想像與她相處一輩子。

所以他選擇不再討好她，只在需要時找她談話，儘管他的心在拼命的咆哮，他也寧願放棄靈魂伴侶這種不切實際的想像。

在Adrien學著避開Marinette會出沒的地方之後，他感覺輕鬆多了。也許靈魂伴侶不是真的，他和Marinette完全合不來，而且他十分確信她也有一樣的感受。

* * *

「所以我們這次的設計使用簡潔、俐落一點的設計會有助銷售......」

Marinette偷偷看向座位上的Adrien，每次她看去時他都會刻意避開目光，她想他終於露出了真面目，放棄對她佯裝出一副好好先生的模樣，轉而和他父親同樣冷血的撲克臉。Marinette真心感謝這一點，它徹底抹滅掉她對於浪漫伴侶的一切想像，她篤定自己不想和他再有任何關係。

是以前的她太愚蠢了，以為不是每個和Chloe交往的男人都和那個惡魔一樣糟。

「Dupain-Cheng，請繼續。」Gabriel冰冷的聲音喚回Marinette飄散的思緒，她意識到不知何時她停止了說話，連忙繼續講述自己的設計理念。

這太傻了，為什麼她會心酸？

Adrien注意到Marinette在會議上異常分心，他不確定平時Marinette是如何演講的，因為只有這一次是他爸爸要求他必須過來。Marinette不自然移動的樣子讓Adrien猜想她是不是因為他在而感到不舒服，他希望Marinette至少能在工作時放下她的私人恩怨，而不是時不時瞪他一眼，或突然停下她的報告，用一種難以理解的眼神看著他。

「Adrien，你和Marinette發生什麼？」Emilie的聲音小聲的傳來，Adrien知道她和Marinette很常待在一塊，但連她都不曉得Marinette對他產生的厭惡之情。

「我不知道，媽媽，她從第一天起就表現得......很恨我。」苦澀的感覺在Adrien的嘴裡擴散開來，他一點也不喜歡。

Emilie瞇起眼，Marinette並不像會無緣故討厭人的那種類型。

雖然她很想介入，但他們兩人間特別的氛圍讓Emilie覺得不應該由她插手。

他們會解決的，無論如何。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以  
Chloe介入了！

有一大段時間Adrien都是這樣度過的。

六個月了，Marinette仍然不想和他有任何接觸。金髮的男人不明白自己究竟做錯什麼，但他快要受不了了。靈魂伴侶間牽起的聯繫迫使每次Marinette避開目光時他的心臟都在抽痛。

_天啊，他唯一想做的就是深深的看著Marinette眼裡如天空一般的色彩，或許握住她纖細白皙的小手，在她耳邊喃喃重複著「我愛你」三個字，並且_ _吻住她透著微粉色的嘴唇。_

無法做到這一切幻想讓他很痛苦，他的心臟迫切的擠壓著，每過一天都會比前一天更加嚴重。Adrien連緣由都不清楚，Marinette如此恨他，他們幾乎沒有交流，更不必說裡頭所有過的對話都是不友善的，通常伴隨著其中一方的皺眉，兩人間的氣氛總是很尷尬。稍微比較值得高興的是，靈魂伴侶沒有外在的特徵，因此外人不容易辨認，最少這可以多多少少讓他們彼此減少被硬湊一塊的機會。

Adrien落魄的嘆息。

Marinette從來沒有好好和他打過招呼，而他卻已經開始愛上她了，這件事到底怎麼開始的？

他抬起頭，看見Marinette的身影晃過眼前，嘴角掛著他從沒見過的笑容，喜氣洋洋的手舞足蹈著什麼。Adrien的嘴唇翹了起來，他不會說謊，他的確有點嫉妒，在所有人都能享受Marinette可愛的笑聲、欣賞她自信而正義模樣的時候，作為靈魂伴侶的他獨自一人在茶水間，孤零零的看著她的一舉一動。

她的設計才華，散落在肩頭的黑色髮絲，讓他的心隨之顫抖的微笑，又或著她每天早上為同事帶來的可頌香氣，所有的一切都讓他著迷。

什麼都好，Adrien只希望能有一點點機會，他真的喜歡上了那個聰明的黒髮女人，他想盡可能令她也對自己擁有一樣的感覺。

* * *

他完全沒有預料到事情朝這個方向發展。

但他朝思暮想的人就在那裡，更衣間旁邊的角落。Adrien才剛把新一季的設計穿上，發現蜷成一小團的Marinette坐在離更衣間不遠的地方，嘴邊是幾聲輕輕的抽泣。

「嘿，嗯......你還好嗎？」

Marinette似乎很驚訝會在這時候見到他，她的眼神裡滑過很多情緒，訝異、疑惑、愧疚......還有無窮盡的悲傷。

他能清晰的感覺到他的心臟正在同時加速和被撕裂，一部分是因為終於能好好看著Marinette，一部分是看見她眼眶周圍紅潤的痕跡。

Adrien正想再開口說些什麼，卻被Marinette突然擠來的身子嚇得愣在原地，她微弱的啜泣此刻在耳畔變得特別響亮。

「對不起。」她呢喃。

「我真的真的很抱歉誤會了你。」Adrien眨了眨眼，所以她其實不討厭他，只是有誤解？

「Marinette，我不知道我做了什麼讓你誤會，但我真的很對不———」她的手臂迅速的環繞在他的頸子周圍，惹起些許搔癢的感覺。

一陣甜而柔軟的觸感在Adrien的嘴裡擴散開來，他的思緒像煙火一樣一陣陣炸開，很快又融化成一攤爛泥。

她沒有讓他說完整句話，不過他對於被打斷沒有任何意見。

* * *

Chloe毀了她的作品，完全毀掉了。每一寸縫線都脫落在地，她用好幾個禮拜搭配好的色彩被混在一起。

_她到底做了什麼值得被這樣對待？_

「呃，你的設計真是難以置信的缺乏美感，這種東西就不用交上去了，你應該感謝我幫你處理掉。」Chloe的聲音很小，她腦子裡嗡嗡的雜音蓋過了Chloe尖細的笑聲，她漸漸模糊的眼眶讓Chloe與她的黃色緊身裙混和成一隻巨大蜜蜂的縮影。

「真搞不懂Adrikins在想什麼，你跌倒了他還想扶你，幹嘛拼命的想跟你當朋友？一個麵包師的女兒哪裡好？我真應該一開始直接讓你跌倒在Gabriel身上。」

Marinette猛的抬起頭，整個人定在原地。

「哈，反正我想你也沒有膽子去找Adrien，我很快就會讓你被解雇了。」

一下子所有事情都變得合理了，當然。

Emilie告訴她Adrien是個禮貌而和善的人，Chloe是他唯一的朋友（因為Gabriel太保護他/他太有名），而且Emile保證Adrien如果知道什麼的話不會默不吭聲。是**_她_**在當固執的那個，相信了同事間的竊竊私語和她所看見的報導。在這六個月以來忽視自己越來越強烈的心跳，一直說服自己Adrien和Chloe一樣糟糕。

然後她跑走了。

某個總是被她忽略的聲音又響起來了。

_你要找到Adrien。_

_你必須得和Adrien道歉。_

_你愛他。_

_你**需要**他。_

當Adrien充滿擔憂的眼神映入視野時，她甚至無法思考，也不曉得自己在更衣間哭了多久。

但是Adrien很溫暖，她的煩惱被逐漸變深的親吻融掉了。

她咯咯地笑了，揚起的嘴角也傳染給對面的Adrien。

所有事情都很混亂，但所有事情都不重要。

那是一種彷彿他們的靈魂在好幾世紀前就追隨並渴望著彼此的感覺。

Marinette感覺有什麼埋在深處的記憶會冒出來，但她只想起一句話。

「Mon chaton......」


	3. Chapter 3

_「Mon chaton......」_

Adrien停頓了。

這個暱稱對他來說非常熟悉，儘管他記不得是何時聽見的，但隨著暖流擴散到全身，他的喉嚨自然的傳出了一陣貓的呼嚕。

這讓Marinette猛的抬起頭，睜大眼睛不可置信的望著他，而他的尷尬感則化作耳根的紅暈。

「不是這樣的Milady———」他試著開口對她道歉，吐出的卻是自己也不理解的東西。

這次兩個人都安靜了。

「......我喜歡那個暱稱。」  
最後打破安靜的是臉頰閃爍著紅暈的Marinette，她的髮絲從耳後滑落，撫過潔白的臉蛋。Adrien可以清楚的看見她臉上小小的雀斑，水藍色的眼中反射著他的臉，從中透出溫和的光線，使她看起來十分嫵媚。

_ **這是我的靈魂伴侶。** _

他幸福的意識到。

_ **這是那個他不管用幾輩子都會重新愛上的女人。** _

Adrien感覺到眼眶漸漸濕潤，他不曉得那股快樂的電流是從何而來，更不知道一個見面沒多久的女人為什麼讓他感覺像認識了一輩子的愛人。

當Marinette溫柔的唇瓣再度吻上的時候，他發現他也不需要尋找答案了。

* * *

_「我的王子。」_

_「我的公主。」_

兩個羞澀的新人相視而笑。

Ladybug將手放在Chat Noir壯碩的手臂上，禮堂中央的夫妻幸福的對彼此許下承諾。

**「「不論生老病死，不論幾度輪迴，你會永遠被刻印在我的心裡，我會不記代價的一次又一次為你淪陷。」」**

靈魂伴侶不是天生的，是藉誓言結合在一起的。

幸運的瓢蟲與不幸的黑貓，曾經作為巴黎的守護者奮鬥了一輩子。

而接下來，他們會以服裝設計師和模特的身分繼續相識......


End file.
